Todos para uno, y uno para todos
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Siempre han estado juntos, siempre han peleado juntos. Emmeline, Fabian y Gideon. Todos para uno, y uno para todos, como los tres mosqueteros.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Citas Literarias" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Todos para uno y uno para todos**

_«Son los cobardes los únicos que en la refriega retroceden. El valiente, por el contrario, lucha a pie firme, ya hiera o ya sea herido» La Ilíada, Homero_

* * *

—¡Júntense todos!

—Joder, hazme un espacio Cornamenta…

—Que no, búscate uno propio.

—¡Ya cállense! Sirius, ponte acá.

—¡Gracias, Abe!

—Marlene, por Merlín… ¡sonríe!

—¡Qué estoy sonriendo, maldita sea! Sólo que no puedo estirar tanto las mejillas como Alice.

—¡Ey!

—Tienes que aceptarlo…

—¡Fabian! ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

—¡Callados todos, voy a tomar la foto!

¡CLIC!

* * *

Al entrar en la orden del fénix elegías luchar. Fabian y Gideon lo saben. Elegías pararte con pie firme en el campo de batalla y quedarte allí hasta que no hubiera más. Elegías luchar por un mundo mejor, por un mundo sin guerra. Elegías luchar contra los malos. Elegías, por encima de todo, defender a aquellos más débiles, a aquellos que no podían defenderse solos. Emmeline también lo sabe. Fabian y Gideon la han arrastrado hasta ese lugar, hasta esa casa. Cuando le sus manos, le tiemblan, porque hay mortífagos afuera que ya han conseguido traspasar la mitad de las protecciones. Vuelan los hechizos y rompen las ventanas, caen los vidrios hechos pedazos.

Ellos tres se las arreglan para defenderse.

Hasta ahora.

(_porque nada dura para siempre y los valientes siempre mueren en las historias_)

—¡Emmeline! ¡CUIDADO! —el grito de Gideon le perfora los oídos y la alerta lo suficientemente rápido para que se aparte de un rayo morado que de otro modo le hubiera dado.

Los mortífagos no los ven, no saben a dónde disparar, lo cual quizá constituye una ventaja. Pero ellos tres tampoco saben a dónde irá el disparo, por lo que tienen que estar alerta.

Emmeline es un par de años más joven que ellos, pero tiene la misma experiencia, casi. Y esa cara de niña. Cualquier apostaría a que no pasaba de los diecisiete, de lejos, pero se está acercando a la treintena, lentamente, y la guerra ya hace estragos.

(_Marlene y sus padres murieron y Caradoc está desaparecido, a Dorcas la mató el mismo Voldemort el día anterior_)

Las arrugas empiezan a aparecer en sus sienes, al lado de sus ojos cansados de tantos funerales y de tanto llorar. Está cansada. Ya no quiere más guerra. Pero está ahí, parada, blandiendo una varita que puede convertirse en el arma más mortífera jamás empuñada. Y allí están Gideon y Fabian y aun no sabe que será la última vez que los verá con vida.

«Todos mueren», piensa Emmeline.

Pero nadie le dijo que murieran tan rápido.

—¡Fabian! —grita al ver el rayo verde y respira tranquila cuando el pelirrojo se aparta y lanza, de regreso, un _desmaius_. Emmeline, siempre de armas tomar, espeta—: ¡No conseguirás nada con _desmaius_! —Sale de detrás del mueble y lanza un _diffinido_, esperando cortar brazos, manos, ya le da igual, para ejemplificar lo que dice.

Fabian, siempre demasiado caballero, la ignora.

(_porque en el clamor de la batalla, todo se vuelve instinto_)

—¡No moriremos aquí! —espeta Fabian.

(_y no lo sabe, pero se equivoca_)

—Tendrían que ser cien para lograr abatirnos —Gideon ríe y dispara un hechizo con la varita y rechaza otro, desviándolo. Gideon es el más rápido de los tres, el más presumido. Ríe cuando no tiene que hacerlo y es optimista a morir. Emmeline lo prefiere antes que Fabian, pero nunca se atrevería a decirlo, son como los tres mosqueteros: todos para uno, y uno para todos.

Llevan peleando juntos más tiempo del que se atreven a revelar.

(_todos para uno, y uno para todos_)

—¡Cuidado!

Un mueble se desploma sobre Emmeline.

—¡Emmeline! ¡¿Estás bien?! —No distingue de quien es la voz. Son tan parecidas. Pero sólo tiene unos cuantos golpes, así que sale de debajo de los pedazos de madera, arrastrándose. Le duele todo, pero está bien.

—Sigo viva… —les obsequia una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se para y agita la varita devolviendo el hechizo—, sigo viva —repite, para acabar de creérselo.

(_porque en esos tiempos, seguir vivo era tener suerte_)

Fabian lanza más hechizos cuando uan luz blanca, un patronus aterriza en la habitación. Tiene la voz de Ojoloco.

—¡Creemos que su hermana está en problemas! —y desaparece.

Los colores se les bajan a los dos, más rápido a Fabian que a Gideon, porque siempre ha sido el más protector.

—No podemos irnos —murmura Fabian, pero lo desearía, porque Molly es la niña de sus ojos, y tiene ya un montón de niños que cuidar—. No podemos irnos…

Gideon se acerca a Emmeline.

—Emmeline, tienes que irte… —empieza.

—¡No! —se niega ella—, ¡no!

«Todos para uno y uno para todos, ¿recuerdan?», les quiere decir, pero al ver la mirada en el rostro de Gideon, y la furia con la que combate Fabian, cubriéndolos, comprende que ya perdió la discusión.

—¡Es mi hermana, Emmeline! ¡Nuestra hermana! —le dice Gideon—. Tienes que asegurarte de que está bien… ¡te cubriremos! ¡Fabian! ¡Tenemos que levantar el antiaparición para que Emmeline desaparezca! ¡Sólo un momento, para que no nos cerquen más!

(_todos para uno y uno para todos_)

Fabian pelea, alza un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte.

Gideon levanta el antiaparición y Emmeline, antes de poder decir adiós, se marcha.

Nunca los volverá a ver con vida.

* * *

Ojoloco le manda la foto por navidad y descubre que más de la mitad de la gente que aparece en ella está muerta. El cadáver de Marlene lo encontraron desfigurado en su habitación, a unos metros de los de sus padres. El féretro estuvo cerrado.

(_dicen que Sirius faltó al funeral, que pasó días encerrado_)

A Dorcas la encontraron muerta con su túnica preferida, una azul oscuro que realzaba en color de sus ojos. Tenía una nota de un tal Regulus Black en las manos y las letras habían sido borradas de ella. Al fin y al cabo, el niño también había sido un mortífago. Todo el mundo dio por hecho que la había llevado a una trampa.

(_en realidad, sabía demasiado_)

A Caradoc nunca lo encontraron. Pasaron días buscando su cuerpo.

Y Lily y James. Tan jóvenes, muertos, con un hijo huérfano. Muertos. Emmeline no se unió a los festejos. No sabía qué demonios había que festejar. Ya demasiados habían muerto. En la foto le sonreían a la cámara, al lado de Sirius, el maldito bastardo que los había entregado.

(_le costó catorce años averiguar la verdad a Emmeline, la de que el maldito bastardo había sido otro_)

De Peter sólo apareció un dedo. Porque había tratado de detener a su antiguo amigo. Todo el mundo coincidió en que había sido una total estupidez, pero aun así le dieron una orden de Merlín póstuma.

Lo de Alice y Frank es peor que la muerte. Emmeline ni siquiera quiere pensarlo.

Y al final, se fija en los dos gemelos. No puede pensar en nada coherente para ellos, no es capaz. Lo único que su cerebro, ese maldito traidor, le dice, es esa frase que sacaron de un libro muggle que Fabian nunca termino de leer.

«Todos para uno y uno para todos».

Fueron valientes. Murieron como valientes. Pero Emmeline no sabe por qué no se siente una.

* * *

**Andrea Poulain**

**a 1 de abril de 2014**


End file.
